User talk:Dont/Team - Crazy Bomber
Solo - are you going to Unyielding Aura yourself while dead? Tycn 15:25, 12 July 2007 (CEST) lol... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 15:50, 12 July 2007 (CEST) You just can't solo. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 16:04, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Sure you can :D Pick dead people up (up to 4), cast Death Nova on them and blow 'em up when they are at the right place and time. They will be quite angry but take it easy. Ckow 00:13, 13 July 2007 (CEST) lolol. I used this as a monk elite, when I did PuGs. It was good insurance that I didnt get flamed. Not bad. Ni 02:47, 21 August 2007 (CEST) New Possible Farming Build? hahaha i understand that this build is just for fun and not meant to be serios but i got an idea that can make it actually used nicely possibly to farm fow and uw but i highly doubt that, but im sure it can farm some things on hardmode. i feel as though this can do uw but probably not fow. My idea is that you put protection prayers to 8, healing prayers to 8,divine favor to 7, and death magic to 12, for the monk. The monks skills will look like this, For the Bomb i would suggest 8+3 to earth magic, 8+3 to water magic, 10+3+1 to fire magic, and 10 to Channeling. And the Bombs skills will look like this. Drop the Bombs Hp to 55 using Superior Runes and a -50 cesta. And make the rest of the armor Radiant Insignias, and Runes of Attunement. and i havent tried this yet but it seemz like a good time so yeah xD thatz my idea 24.238.94.19 19:39, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Oh yeah and if your wondering how to use this i think itz pretty self Explanatory but for those who dont know, first the 55 getz killed bringing hp down to 5, then the monk uses Rebirth followed by Unyielding aura, then the monk casts mending on the Ele, The ele casts Grasping was Kuurong and before the ele runs in the monk casts prot spirit, death nova and healing breeze, then when the ele groups up the mob he/she cast the skillz down the skillbar. Then when all the AoE skills are casted the monk takez off Unyielding Aura so that the rit drops Grasping was Kuurong and Death Nova is set off. and basically thatz it lol not sure if it workz im going to make a seperate page for this build though and i owe thx to Ckow for the idea xD 24.238.94.19 20:02, 30 August 2007 (CEST) I have now put the build out it is in the Trial Section under Pve untested team you can check it out and tell me if you have any ideas. 24.238.94.19 17:20, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :I'd rather a N/Mo using vengeance for lots of energy (soul reaping). The suicidal one should be a dervish, using mystic sandstorm, some enchantments which do something when they end and lively was naomi for some funny effects: Necro: Vengeance (30 secs to live), Death nova and any other skills you can find triggering on death. Suicidal Dervish: (gets vengeance)Lively was naomi, all other equiped enchants, mystic sandstorm. Suicidal dervish will now die, rigger all enchants, trigger death nova, trigger lively was noami and gets resurrected. Now Necro must death nova him again, and whatever else he has equiped. Dervish will be low on energy and health so running into a mob will kill him anyway. :This is better because: :* You can have an elite skill using vengeance. :* Noami's delay allows you to use putrid explosion or creating minnions when cast in time. :* Death nova will be higher level. :* Hell of a lot of energy gain through dieing mobs and dieing suicidal dervish. :* Extra damage through mystic sandstorm. :Do this and you'll get a better tag.-- Frans 11:53, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::Probably best solution ^^ Frans 11:54, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::For ultra-energy gain, use death nova, then use signet of corruption, AoE and way too much energy without having to put any points in soul reaping.-- Frans 11:57, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::::The problem with Venceance is the uncontrolled duration. For example, when you are doing AB, it's likely that the Vengeanced person explodes between shires, so you have to rez (4 seconds casting time hurts), put all the enchants up and pray to reach the next shire. And it's the same with PvE.. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:47, 2 February 2008 (EST)